villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lock, Shock and Barrel
Lock, Shock, and Barrel are the (former) secondary antagonists from Tim Burton's 1993 animated film, The Nightmare Before Christmas. They are Oogie Boogie's former henchmen. Lock is voiced by Paul Reubens, Shock is voiced by Catherine O'Hara, and Barrel is voiced by Danny Elfman. Video Game Appearances Kingdom Hearts ]]As well as their role in the film, Lock, Shock, and Barrel has also appeared as bosses in various video games, the more notable probably being Kingdom Hearts.'' ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, they stole an artificial Heart from Dr. Finkelstein to give to Oogie. However, they were soon captured, without the Heart. After their battle, they reluctantly revealed tips on how to defeat Oogie. It was assumed that they left the mansion afterwards, since they were seen in Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts II First Visit In ''Kingdom Hearts II, it was revealed that they became Dr. Finkelstein's assistants. When they went out to play, they came across Maleficent and told her of Oogie Boogie's fate. Maleficent revived Oogie and gave them control of the Prison Keeper Heartless as a distraction for Sora and company. Second Visit In the second visit, they were blamed for stealing Christmas Presents from Santa. In the inevitable chase afterward, the heroes discovered the truth when they told them about Dr. Finkelstein's experiment. Gallery nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4041.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4083.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4093.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4135.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4144.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4200.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4251.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4381.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4435.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4442.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4454.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4485.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4734.jpg Santa bag.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5431.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5579.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5668.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5689.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6015.jpg Videos The Nightmare Before Christmas - Kidnap the Sandy Claws HQ Nightmare B.C. Oogie's Revenge - Lock, Shock and Barrel Boss Fight Trivia *Their names were a play on the figure of speech lock, stock, and barrel, meaning "all", "total", and "everything". *In Kingdom Hearts, after the mutation of Oogie's lair, it is unknown what happened with Lock, Shock, and Barrel, because they were defeated by Sora inside Oogie's lair. However, in the other games of the series, it is revealed that they survived. *In The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, it is unknown what happened with Lock, Shock, and Barrel, because, after they transport Jack to the Christmas Town, they aren't seen again in the videogame. However, they could be probably exiled from Halloween Town by Jack. *In a deleted scene of the film, Lock, Shock, and Barrel are surprised by Jack while they are in the elevator cage. For this reason, they chip vacuum, leaving their fates unknown. This deleted scene also explains because Jack found the elevator cage under the bridge entrance. *In the Russian version of the film, Shock was voiced by the male voice actor. Category:Male Category:Kid Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Partners in Crime Category:Monsters Category:Abusers Category:Minion Category:Teams Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Friend of the hero Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Greedy Villains Category:Street-Gangs Category:Weaklings Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gaolers